


The truth about toys

by Bill_Longbow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Tony settles down for a quiet movie night with James, but the soldier doesn't quite react the way Tony expected.





	The truth about toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts).



> Thank you to [Orbing Arrow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/pseuds/orbingarrow) for cheerleading and [Meds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medea5/pseuds/Medea5%0A) for giving ideas!

Tony stumbled into the common room after JARVIS had politely (gleefully) informed him that Dum-E had short circuited the coffeemaker in the workshop in an attempt to make a caffeine based smoothie. JARVIS had suggested that sir would perhaps fare better after a few hours of sleep. Tony had grudgingly agreed, but only if JARVIS ordered him something to eat.  
  
He had fallen half asleep in the elevator and mechanically shuffled to the couch to wait for his order to arrive. He needed to eat some solid food or else he would wake up hungry (and very moody). On cue the door to the stairwell opened, admitting a rumpled assassin in hulk pajama pants and a large hoodie. Tony didn't really know what game JARVIS was playing, but this wasn't the first time Tony's midnight break coincided with Bucky being awake as well. It warmed his heart that JARVIS had taken to caring for the sergeant.  
  
Tony didn't speak, gauged James' mood first. If James made a beeline for the kitchen, it usually was safe to follow. If he dropped into one of the chairs near the couch it meant 'do not approach'. JARVIS would then put on an Attenborough documentary (no snow!) or only soft music. Tonight Bucky did neither, but sat on the couch with Tony instead. These were Tony's favourite nights. They would share food and swap stories, maybe pick a movie and make jokes.  
  
"Hey." Tony only tilted his head towards Bucky, too tired and hungry to make more of an effort.  
  
"Hey," Bucky smiled back and it washed Tony's fatigue away like a day at the beach.  
  
"What'cha order?"  
  
"Hmm, dunno, J?"  
  
"I've taken the liberty of ordering you pizza, sir."  
  
"Thank you, JARVIS, I was hoping you would." Bucky smiled at one of the cameras as he spoke. One of the things that had endeared him so much to Tony was how Bucky treated his creations as sentient beings. Which they of course _were_ and _deserved_ , buy try to explain that to the rest of the team. Only Rhodey (who was their unofficial godfather) and Bruce treated them with the same ~~love~~ respect.  
  
They waited in silence for their food to arrive. They didn't need a lot of words. They could bicker and banter like the best, but they didn't _have_ to in order to feel comfortable around each other. Neither felt the need to do anything but sit and wait, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Finally the elevator went down, and when the doors opened on their floor again there was a neat stack of pizzas in it. In an unspoken agreement Tony went to the kitchen to fetch them plates and drinks, while Bucky got the pizzas and put the open boxes on the coffee table. He was just pulling the table closer to the couch when Tony reappeared.  
  
"What do you fancy watching, Bronco?" Tony heaped his plate with slices of all different pizzas, except the Hawaiian, because come on, and sat down.  
  
"I dunno, I could do with something lighthearted?" Bucky piled his plate even higher, even though he had just manoeuvred the table into reaching distance.  
  
"J! We have just the thing, don't we?"  
  
"Indeed sir."  
  
JARVIS lowered the lighting as Bucky and Tony clinked their water bottles together and settled in on the couch.  
  
The movie started off suspenseful with a high speed train robbery and Tony lost himself in the colourful images of the wild West while munching. He grinned when Bucky laughed when the dastardly villain turned out to be a slinky dog.  
  
Tony was pretending not to watch Bucky. He was just watching a movie with a friend. He was _not_ mesmerised by the way Bucky's brow crinkled, or how he bit his lower lip as he was sucked into the story. Tony did not find his friend adorable, nor did he harbour any desire to bite that lip himself. Not at all.  He quietly put away their plates and popped a bag of popcorn in the microwave, setting the bowl between them when he returned.  
  
On screen Woody and Buzz had just made it to the pizza place, and Tony smiled at their antics. He loved this movie, it was one of his (not so) secret indulgences. As a kid of rich parents he had owned surprisingly few toys. His father simply never thought about what a little kid would do to occupy himself all day, and his mom had trusted him to the care of the Jarvisses mostly. So when he had first seen the movie at the theatre with Rhodey it had struck a chord, and he had loved it ever since.  
  
The movie couldn't distract him from watching Bucky though. These were the only moments he could really study his friend, when he was relaxed and felt safe enough to focus on the screen instead of watching all exits.  
  
God, but he was gorgeous. Even with his hair mussed from twisting and turning in his bed, bags under his eyes and a few days old stubble. Tony would never make a move on him, of course, he was far too happy with the friendship they had cultivated for something stupid like his crush to ruin that. But at nights like these he indulged himself in little daydreams, where he might scoot up to Bucky who would put his arm around Tony and he could snuggle against that broad chest. Or Bucky would lay down his head on Tony's lap and he could comb his fingers through the long hair, caress the soft stubble on Bucky's cheek, and lightly massage his scalp.  
  
Today the neckline of Bucky's hoodie was low enough to show a bit of collarbone, and his Adam's apple bobbed distractingly while he ate the popcorn. Tony imagined the surprised gasp if he were to slide over to Bucky and throw his leg over Bucky's lap in one go. The look of surprise on Bucky's face would quickly turn into something more heated, as Tony would caress his neck and trail his fingers along that exposed collar bone. Bucky could then take hold of his hips as Tony slowly brought their lips together. Tony was sure Bucky's lips would be soft and slightly chapped where he bit when he was deep in thought. Their first kiss would be chaste and sweet, merely drinking in each other's scent, enjoying having the other so close. Then one or the other would roll his hips and the kiss would turn--  
  
Tony blinked when suddenly the lights turned brighter and the movie paused. Bucky was running an agitated hand through his hair.  
  
"What is this, Tony?" He asked, his tone more than a little annoyed.  
  
Tony had no clue what 'this' Bucky was referring to. Oh God, had Bucky noticed something? He wasn't sporting wood, was he? And he didn't think he had been staring _that_ obviously, but Bucky was a super spy, so Tony might have been wearing a neon sign for all he knew. He was at a loss how to save the situation, should he apologise? Pretend nothing was going on?  
  
"Bucky, I--"  
  
"I asked for a lighthearted thing, not this... this horror show! Do they actually show this to kids?" Bucky exclaimed aghast, gesturing at the tv.  
  
For a few seconds Tony had trouble following but when it clicked he laughed in relief.  
  
"Why are you... I'm serious! This is torture, these creatures are being tortured! Look at them!" Bucky ran his hands through his hair again. Tony sneaked a peek at the tv where the toys had arrived in Sid's room, the movie paused on the babydoll head with mechano-spider body.  
  
"How the hell is this supposed to be entertaining," Bucky whispered, and Tony felt like absolute garbage. To his 25 year old mind this movie had been clever and funny, with real heroes who forged a friendship against all odds. But he understood that to a prisoner of war, who had lived through the horror of non consensual body modification the movie might be totally different.  
  
"I'm sorry, I--"  
  
"And these are the toys that are very obviously being mistreated! But what about all the other toys that live a life in servitude, huh?" Bucky stared at him accusingly.  
  
"Servitude? Now hold on, these are toys we're talking about, they're made to be played with. They _want_ to be played with!" Tony understood about the torture, he had never liked this part very much himself, but he wasn't going to let Bucky put the whole movie down.  
  
"Oh yeah? Do they get a choice in the matter?" Bucky challenged, chin jutting out in a move that was exactly Steve at his most stubborn.  
  
"Well, they kind of do, in the next movie they could retire, but they don't want to." He was not going to fill Bucky in about what that retirement looked like.  
  
Bucky huffed. "Sure, to a nice beach resort? They are _slaves_ , Tony, and you're laughing about their mishaps."  
  
"They are toys! Being played with gives them meaning! They're lost without kids to play with them." Tony was feeling increasingly less sure about his point.  
  
Bucky shook his head sadly. "That's because they live under the false assumption that they can't be anything but toys."  
  
Tony didn't have any answer to that, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "You just destroyed one of the best things from my twenties, you know that?" Of all the sordid things he had seen and done during that decade he had always believed Toy Story to be pure.  
  
"Well, I got another one for ya," Bucky looked at him in challenge. "What about sex toys?"  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
"If all toys are secretly sentient, then sex toys are too, aren't they?"  
  
Tony narrowed his eyes at the other man. "You're fucking with me."  
  
"I wish, I mean they wish," Bucky smirked at him and Tony wasn't quite sure _if_ he had heard correctly, and when he did if Bucky meant what he said. That, coupled with the notion of sentient sex toys left him feeling off kilter.  
  
"Imagine those poor toys, wanting nothing more than to pleasure their owners, but being locked away in dark boxes, only to be taken out every once in a while."  
  
Tony's mind helpfully provided all manner of toys and how Bucky would look using them.  
  
"Every time the closet door opens they hope it'll be for them..." Bucky continued, looking mournful at him, as if the fate of the fictional sex toys hurt him personally.  
  
"Okay, I'm 92 percent sure you're fucking with me, Barnes."  
  
"Ohh Tony, you _know_ when I'm fucking you." Bucky's voice had dropped an octave and Tony felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks as Bucky watched him intently. But then the bastard burst into laughter, leaving Tony lost for words again.  
  
“Why I… I can't believe I fell for that!”  
  
“I can't either,” Bucky answered gleefully. “You shoulda seen your face!” He shook his head and reached out for his water when Tony pelted him with popcorn.  
  
"You made me feel guilty, Elsa!"  Bucky caught a few kernels of the next throw in his mouth and grinned while chewing, easily dodging the other popcorn that was coming his way.

“I felt bad about _anal beads_ for a sec there!” Tony threw the entire bowl at Bucky, which he evaded too, stupid super reflexes.

Deciding popcorn wasn't gonna cut it Tony threw himself at Bucky, which was a bit like throwing himself at a brick wall. Only this brick wall decided to play along and catch him before letting itself fall backwards on the couch.  
  
"Ha, decided to yield didn't you?" Tony was feeling victorious, which was only right after Bucky had destroyed one of his favourite movie experiences. He was straddling Bucky, hands on his chest and grinning down on him.

Bucky held his hands up in surrender, in the little space between them. “Yeah, yeah, I yield.” He carefully put his hands on Tony's hips, studying his face and Tony felt his cheeks heat again. Before he could scramble off and apologise Bucky took hold of his hips more firmly. “What are you gonna do about it?” he whispered.

The change in mood between them was instantaneous. Tony felt like he was dreaming as Bucky flicked his gaze between Tony's eyes and his mouth, unconsciously licking his own lips. He put his hands next to Bucky's head and felt him gripping his hips even tighter as he slowly bent down and put their lips together. It was a chaste kiss, nothing more than a soft pressure, but it was everything Tony had wanted. He sat up and beamed down at Bucky, who smiled sweetly back at him.

“Wanna watch another movie?”

“Sure Tony.” Like he weighed nothing Bucky sat up and pulled him in his lap, and Tony settled in with a content sigh. So much better than daydreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt:  
> Movies (or Tony and Bucky watch an iconic movie together and have VASTLY different opinions about the film. bonus if there's throwing popcorn and dramatic declarations of war).


End file.
